


putty in your hands

by byunderella



Series: you should see yourself [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, 99z, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, also very tiny mention of ongniel, can you tell how much i love cuddly 2park, definitely petty woojin, dont fight me, mentions of other wanna one members - Freeform, petty!woojin, the tiniest mention of samhwi bc i will always be trash, these dumb boyfriends, wanna one dorm, when will this tag get out of this drought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunderella/pseuds/byunderella
Summary: If there's one thing Woojin knows for certain, is that he's definitely not jealous when Jinyoung hugs Jihoon, or when Guanlin kisses him. And he definitely doesn't ignore Jihoon for a week because of it. No. That would be petty.





	putty in your hands

**Author's Note:**

> trying real hard to end this drought
> 
> a continuation of my last two 2park fics

_He's letting them do this on purpose._

Woojin stands arms crossed, nose scrunched up and glaring at the group behind the cameras. This is their first photoshoot and all that runs through Woojin's head is _wait why is your hand on Jihoon's thigh_ and _Bae Jinyoung stop hugging my boyfriend._

But he's not jealous, of course not. 

 

At their second photoshoot, he watches Daniel dote on Jihoon as he acts cute in front of him. They're all smiles and Jihoon is all "hyung~" and Woojin is all _ugh_. 

It's not jealousy though, it really isn't. Jealousy is Seongwoo angrily tugging at Daniel's collar after the pair finishes their shoot and pushing him into the storage room. 

By the third shoot Jisung has to hold Woojin back from repeatedly banging his head against the table as he watches Guanlin manhandle Jihoon. His eyes narrow indignantly at the two and _WAIT LAI GUANLIN YOU DID NOT JUST KISS MY BOYFRIEND._

He huffs and stomps ungracefully into the dressing room, not wanting to watch another second of the other members flirting with Jihoon. Suddenly its like everyone is out to ruin his life.

  
Okay, so he _might_ be overreacting, just a tad bit. 

 

The other members knew they were dating, it would be dumb to think that they would try to cross that line. But when he hears winkdeep this, panwink that almost everywhere - hell, even nielwink is rising - he can't help but be annoyed.  

At first he thinks that the fan ships are harmless. Its a given that they're unaware of the fact that he's the one dating Jihoon, and they feed off of what they're given. But sometimes Woojin thinks that Jihoon is giving a little too much, with everyone _but_ him. And maybe that's just him trying not to be obvious, their management would kill them if it ever slipped out. But Woojin has never done this before and he's scared that he's not good enough for the brunette. Jihoon is the trendy, lovable, second place wink boy, and Woojin, well, he has about a thousand embarrassing photos of him floating around the internet. Yeah.    

Woojin doesn't think things could get worse for his self esteem but then they're filming the teaser for their first reality show and Jihoon is pushing him away from a kiss and running to Jinyoung and Woojin has had it with all of this winkdeep shit. 

He ignores Jihoon for a entire week after that. 

 

Woojin knows he being petty, he has Daehwi reminding him every night when he pushes his way onto the younger's bed at night to avoid Jihoon in their shared room. 

  
"Hyung, just talk to him. He doesn't even know what's wrong." 

Woojin murmurs a soft 'shut up', rolling over Daehwi and pressing himself against the wall. 

This is in no way a typical Woojin mindset. He's always been more of a face-your-problems-head-on sort of guy, hating the idea of wallowing in his own self-pity. But here he is, in Daehwi's bed because he refuses to be in the same room as Jihoon. 

It's beyond him how he thinks that putting up with Daehwi's lectures is better than talking it out with his boyfriend. His 16 year old best friend calls him out on his silliness, claiming that "if Samuel and I are okay despite rarely getting to see each other then you can be good with Jihoon who is literally a room away from you and confused because his boyfriend won't give him the time of day."  

Which is stupid because Jihoon is always wearing a watch and he always knows what damn time it is. 

 

He pretends not to hear Daehwi's 'thats not even what I meant stupid' and pulls the blanket covers over his head, blocking the world and dozing off into dreamland where things are always better. 

The next morning he's forcibly being rolled out of bed by Daehwi, because his limbs refuse to work on their own. He falls unceremoniously onto the floor and wonders if he should just lie there for the rest of the month.

Woojin eventually manages to walk (read: crawl) himself into the kitchen, sitting the furthest away from Jihoon and Jinyoung, not even sparing him a glance. 

The rest of the members are talking animatedly during breakfast but Woojin is stabbing at his eggs, ignoring the voices telling him to eat. 

Its Monday and by now, the group is growing tired of the tension and suddenly Jisung is pushing everyone out of the dorms except for Jihoon and Woojin, forcing them to talk their problems out. 

"If you two don't make up by the time we get back then Jaehwan is gonna bite both of your heads off." Woojin's face contorts at the odd threat but Jisung stands firm, "Don't think he won't do it!"

The door slams shut and theres a long, hanging silence. 

 

Jihoon is slowly approaching Woojin, grabbing his arm to pull him back when he attempts to make a run for it. Except he pulls a little too hard and Woojin trips over his feet, causing the two to fall over onto the couch. Woojin is freaking out because this is the closest they've been in a week and he can't break his resolve. He awkwardly scrambles to his feet, stammering out apologies and cursing himself for being clumsy. 

  
He's about to walk away when he hears Jihoon's soft voice that just won't let him leave, "Woojin.."

  
He stiffens, not wanting to turn around to look at the older because one look into those eyes and he's definitely a goner. 

  
"Is this- I know I shouldn't be talking since I did this to you back before we were a thing but, can you just, talk to me? Please?"

  
Jihoon's voice cracks slightly at the end, crumbling Woojin's resolve with it. The younger turns around defeatedly, guiding Jihoon to the couch and gently sitting him down.

  
He looks down at the floor for a while, not knowing how to put it into words. As much as he wants to convince himself that he had a good reason, every explanation that he's running through in his head sounds stupid and he's very well aware of the fact that he's a complete idiot. 

  
"I- I was jealous." 

  
Jihoon tilts his head in confusion but he's not allowed to be cute so Woojin doesn't let himself look at him for too long, no matter how hard it is to tear his eyes away from him, "What do you mean?"

  
"Every time we're at a shoot or in an interview, you and Jinyoung are all over each other, or Guanlin is kissing you, and I'm just at the sidelines watching. Maybe I'm just being stupid and you're just good at this fan service stuff, but then you push me away and its starting to feel like these are your true feelings." 

  
Woojin finally allows himself to look at Jihoon, and he looks surprised. His eyes grow sad and the lump in Woojin's throat grows bigger. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I just wanted to make the shoots good-"

  
"I know, I- I don't know, I'm just really insecure and I really want this to work but I'm worried that it isn't enough for you. If you don't feel the same for me anymore then-"

  
"Hey, hey." Jihoon's hands are soft against Woojin's cheeks, cradling his defeated puppy face that can't bear to look up anymore, "Look at me."

  
Woojin lifts his gaze slowly, probably looking terribly pitful at this point, judging by the way Jihoon is looking at him. 

  
"I confessed to you, remember? Remember the red-faced, fidgety, looks like he could pass out any minute Jihoon that took 300 years to confess his feelings for you? That's still me, I'm right here. Okay? I'm here and I love you."

  
Woojin's eyes search Jihoon's, and he knows that he means it. Jihoon's hands drop down to hold onto Woojin's, "I'm really sorry, I'll tone it down from now on. I'm sure the others didn't want to hurt you either."

  
Woojin lifts a hand to Jihoon's face, thumb swiping soothingly across his cheek. Jihoon is so captivatingly delicate under his fingertips, that all of Woojin's previous anger floats away. He doesn't know how Jihoon manages to look so ethereal in his grey sweats and black shirt, tousled hair all over the place, but he does. And it's lethal.  

  
He doesn't waste any more time and presses his lips against Jihoon's plump ones. He feels Jihoon relax into it, hands finding their way into his hair while his run down Jihoon's sides. He pulls him into his lap, and leans back into the couch. 

  
"You know," Jihoon manages to get in between kisses, "We need to up our communication skills."

  
Woojin hums, "We're communicating now, aren't we?"

  
Jihoon pulls away to talk again and Woojin frowns at the loss of contact, "Seriously Woojin, we need to tell each other when we have these feelings, no more bottling things up. Promise me?"

  
Woojin lifts a hand and brushes the hair out of Jihoon's eyes, "I promise." 

  
Jihoon smiles down at him and Woojin captures his lips again. Woojin doesn't know if it's been ten minutes or an hour but he doesn't care because they're too busy making up for lost time. 

  
They're too immersed to even hear the front door open. It's not until Daehwi shrieks and yells "Oh my god, straddling!" that Woojin and Jihoon jump apart towards opposite sides of the couch.

  
Jihoon is awkwardly scratching the back of his neck and Woojin develops a new fascination for the lamp on the end table. Jaehwan is snickering and Jisung goes to ruffle Woojin's hair. 

  
"Well, looks like no ones getting their head bitten off by Jaehwan."

  
                                            --

  
Its almost midnight and Woojin closes the door to their room slowly, tiptoeing over to his boyfriend's figure. He slips under the blankets and wraps an arm around Jihoon, pulling him closer, "Hey."

  
Jihoon turns around to face Woojin, wrapping his arms tightly around the younger, "Hey."

  
Woojin is worried that he won't be able to breathe properly like this but Jihoon just smushes his face into his chest, clinging to him like a koala. Woojin chuckles and hugs him, pressing a soft kiss onto the top of Jihoon's head.

  
"I missed you." Jihoon mumbles into his shirt, nuzzling his nose into the soft fabric. Woojin realizes how much he missed the homely warmth of Jihoon's body, snuggling up against him. 

  
"I missed you, too." Woojin hums into the brown locks that are always attacking his face. "I'd stay longer but I think I'm becoming sick and I don't want you to catch anything." 

  
Jihoon gets up and moves to props himself on his forearm. Staring at Woojin fondly before he lifts the hair from off of both of their foreheads and presses them together. 

  
"Um, I don't think this is how normal people take temperatures.." Woojin whispers dumbly, but enjoys the proximity anyways. His fingertips absentmindedly trace Jihoon's collarbones that are peeking out through his low hanging shirt.  

  
Jihoon giggles softly, pressing a kiss onto Woojin's mouth. Woojin's sputters out protests and starts pouting, "I said I don't want you to catch anything!"

  
"I don't care." Jihoon whispers before kissing him again. Woojin is absolute putty in Jihoon's hands, he'd be stupid to believe that Jihoon wouldn't take advantage of this in every way possible. He gives in easily, feeling Jihoon's smug smile against his lips. He snakes his arms around Jihoon's waist, rolling them over until he's hovering above Jihoon, their lips still attached. Hasty fingers are pressing into the back of his head, tangling themselves in his hair and pulling him closer. 

  
"Hey, I know I said that you two should make up and we don't have a schedule tomorrow, but can you two calm it down? You're not the only ones in this room." A voice rings out exhaustedly from the other side of the room. Jihoon sighs against his lips, grumbling on about how they're always getting interrupted and Woojin pecks his cheek lightly before moving to spoon him again.  

Woojin sighs blissfully into the crook of Jihoon's neck, muttering a soft 'I love you' and smiling when he feels the older shiver. With tangled limbs and interlaced fingers, he gradually slips into unconsciousness. 

                                          --

**Author's Note:**

> follow @winkscham on twitter for more wanna one fangirling  
> if you voted 2park we're automatically friends
> 
> feedback is always appreciated (:


End file.
